


Why Am I Here?

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: So when I was writing this, there wasn't suppose to be any ships but then it started writing itself, so uh. Brolet being brolet.
Relationships: Aasim & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	Why Am I Here?

"I can't believe I let you convince me to do this."

The kids were all gathered inside Louis's house because his house was the largest to hold all these chaotic gremlins. They are currently trying to plan out them going Christmas carolling, and which songs to sing. Violet regrets letting Brody convince her to do it. Why did she let her convince her to do this?

"Come on Vivy, it'll be fun. And your voice is really awesome." Brody says, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist letting her chin rest on her shoulders.

Ah, yes, that's why she was convinced. Because she's a big ole gay, who is, and she'll never admit this out loud, whipped. Violet was going to say something when Louis interrupted. 

"Yeah Vivy, your voice is going to tie this all together, and make going caroling fantastic."

"Call me that again, and your knees will be nonexistent."

"But Brody just sa-"

"Don't worry about her. Worry about your knees."

Louis scurried away from the two towards Clementine, covering his knees. Clem will protect his knees. Maybe. She might let Violet take them. I don't know. Anyway, back to the story. 

"Come on Vi, without you we'd have to find someone else to fill your place. And we might not be able to this last minute. Do you really want to make everyone sad?"

This made the blonde girl look around. She sees AJ and Willy having a competition on who can hit their triangles the hardest to make the loudest sound. Tenn standing next to them, probably forced to be their referee. Aasim and ruby off to the side, with Ruby placing her Santa cowboy hat upon the boy's head, as he's talking about the arrangements with Clem and Louis. All of them looking all happy as hell. She can't ruin that, no matter how much she wants to not freeze her ass off.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good. Because I want you here." Brody kisses Violet's cheek before running off to see which parts she's singing for whatever song they are doing.

Violet's a blushing mess now. Curse her for having feelings.


End file.
